


Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об этом медвежонке

by alicewinter_ao3, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Paddington (Movies), Paddington Bear - Michael Bond
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Retelling, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: — Хогвартс? А что это такое? — вежливо поинтересовался медвежонок, взяв Хагрида за руку.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об этом медвежонке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agapushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/gifts).



> Таймлайн для героев ГП — год проведения Турнира Трех Волшебников.

Медвежонок прибыл на вокзал Паддингтон ровно в полдень в последний день августа. Выбравшись из почтового мешка, он отряхнул свою коричневую шерстку, поправил красную шляпу и огляделся. На платформе почти никого не было. Медвежонок воодушевленно сжал ручку небольшого чемодана, улыбнувшись в предвкушении: наконец-то он в Лондоне! Через минуту рядом остановился поезд. Его двери распахнулись с тихим щелчком, выпуская спешащих пассажиров.

— Извините, вы не подскажете, где я могу найти себе дом? — звонко спрашивал он, только и успевая уворачиваться от разномастных сумок, чемоданов и портфелей. — Кто-нибудь?!

Вокруг стоял настоящий гвалт. То и дело гудели поезда, доносились сигналы такси с улицы, крики носильщиков и детский смех вперемешку со строгими замечаниями взрослых. Тетя Люси наказывала ему не забывать о манерах, но все вежливые попытки с кем-нибудь познакомиться оказались безрезультатными. Как он найдет себе дом, если его никто не замечает? А может быть, они просто не слышат? Медвежонок, откашлявшись, попробовал заговорить с приятным на вид мужчиной, громко повторив свой вопрос, но тот лишь оттолкнул его. Стараясь не унывать, он поправил шляпу и устроился рядом с бюро находок, усевшись прямо на чемодан. Поправив бирку на шее так, чтобы был виден текст, он ловил взгляды прохожих, надеясь, что это привлечет к нему внимание и кто-то все-таки поможет отыскать ему дом. Но спустя несколько часов стемнело, пассажиров на вокзале почти не осталось, и медвежонок совсем расстроился.

— Курлык, — рядом приземлился голубь.

— Привет, — ответил ему медвежонок. — Ты голодный?

— Курлык!

— Я тоже. Но больше у меня ничего нет, — вздохнул он, доставая из под шляпы сэндвич. — А это на экстренный случай.

Голубь повернул голову и уставился на медвежонка. Он смотрел так жалобно, что тот не выдержал.

— Ладно. Так и быть, — отломив небольшой кусочек, медвежонок бросил его голубю.

— Курлык! — раздалось через секунду со всех сторон.

— Ой, что же я наделал! Ну не может же быть, чтобы у вас у всех был экстренный случай! — он попытался прогнать голубей, отмахнувшись от них шляпой. — Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое… Ой! — попятившись, медвежонок споткнулся о свой же чемодан и упал, больно приземлившись прямо на попу.

Это было не столько больно, сколько обидно, поэтому он даже чуть не расплакался. Голуби, поняв, что им больше ничего не достанется, улетели клянчить еду у кого-то другого. В конце платформы дворник с большой метлой собирал мусор. Медвежонок вздохнул. Он лежал, слушая объявление диктора об отмене последнего поезда и уставившись на тускло горящие буквы «Потеряно», которые как нельзя лучше описывали его состояние. Вторая часть вывески и вовсе не горела, от чего становилось только грустнее.

— Привет, малыш! Ты как тут оказался?

Встрепенувшись, медвежонок торопливо встал. На него, уперевшись огромными руками в колени, смотрел косматый великан. Такой же большой и волосатый, как дядя Пастузо, заключил медвежонок. Спохватившись, он вежливо приподнял шляпу, под которой обнаружились два черных ушка.

— Добрый вечер.

— О! — радостно воскликнул великан. — Ты умеешь говорить! Как тебя зовут?

— У меня вообще-то нет имени. Вернее, есть, но это перуанское имя и вы его не поймете.

— Перуанское? — растерялся великан.

— Да. Я приехал из Дремучего Перу, — ответил медвежонок.

— Дрему… чего?

— Дремучего Перу. Это в Южной Америке. Я приехал, спрятавшись в шлюпке на корабле. Я вообще-то не должен быть здесь, но моя тетя Люси всегда хотела, чтобы я эмигрировал, когда вырасту.

— А почему твоя тетя не поехала с тобой?

— Ей пришлось переселиться в дом для престарелых медведей, — немного грустно пояснил медвежонок. — Вы можете помочь мне найти дом? — он ткнул себя лапой в грудь, указывая на надпись на бирке: «Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об этом медвежонке. Благодарю вас».

Великан нахмурился и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда. Его тяжелые шаги гулко отзывались в вечерней тишине.

— Если я заберу его с собой, — бормотал он, то и дело поглядывая на медвежонка, — где же ему жить?.. Но я же не могу просто...

Тот от волнения даже снял шляпу и стиснул ее в лапах, изо всех сил надеясь, что этот странный человек с добрыми глазами сможет ему помочь.

— Негоже тебе оставаться тут, — решил наконец великан. — Поедешь со мной, да. А там уж Дамблдор что-нибудь придумает. Великий человек — Альбус Дамблдор! — провозгласил он, словно это объясняло все на свете. — Если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов.

— С удовольствием! Спасибо большое!

— Надо придумать тебе имя... — великан огляделся, словно надеялся найти что-то подходящее. И тут его взгляд упал на вывеску с названием станции. — Паддингтон.

— Паддингтон? Пад-динг-тон. Паддингтон! — воскликнул медвежонок. — Мне нравится! А как вас зовут?

— А ведь точно, я и забыл представиться. Рубеус Хагрид, но все зовут меня просто Хагрид, — великан протянул ему руку. — Ну что, готов отправиться в Хогвартс?

— Хогвартс? А что это такое? — вежливо поинтересовался медвежонок, взяв Хагрида за руку.

— Лучшее место на Земле!

***

Паддингтон был рад, что познакомился с Хагридом. Он накормил его сладостями и потом усадил в коляску странного летающего зверя, который назвал мотоциклом, и они прямо по небу добрались до большого замка. Весь полет медвежонок держал лапками свою шляпу, так и норовившую улететь, и с восторгом смотрел по сторонам. Паддингтону не терпелось скорее написать тете Люси письмо, чтобы обо всем рассказать: о Лондоне и его вечно куда-то спешащих жителях, о Хагриде и его добром сердце, о красивых других звездах и летающем мотоцикле. Но когда на горизонте показался замок, медвежонок начисто забыл обо всем.

— Хагрид! — закричал он. — Это и есть Хогвартс?

Великан не ответил, скорее всего, просто не услышал. Но когда они начали снижаться, Паддингтон понял, что не ошибся. И, стоило мотоциклу остановиться у домика на краю леса, он нетерпеливо выскочил из коляски, чуть не упав. Вблизи замок казался еще более величественным. Особенно его башни, которые красиво светились в тумане. Хогвартс выглядел просто волшебно, и медвежонку очень хотелось, чтобы это место стало для него домом.

— Хагрид, а как ты думаешь, если я угощу профессора Дамблдора сэндвичем с мармеладом, он позволит мне остаться? — спросил он, стоило им оказаться у больших дверей.

— Дамблдор, конечно, любит сладкое, но… Знал бы я наверняка, не переживал бы так, — вздохнул Хагрид в ответ. — Паддингтон, ты это… постой вот здесь, да. А я пойду найду директора.

И он оставил медвежонка у входа в Большой зал, где шли последние приготовления к завтрашней церемонии распределения. Паддингтон стоял, переминаясь с лапы на лапу, не смея заглянуть в приоткрытые двери, из которых доносились какие-то странные звуки. Медвежонок поставил чемоданчик и снял шляпу, прижав ее к груди. Ему было жутко интересно, что же там такое происходит. Из дверей донесся громкий звон, что-то звякнуло и с грохотом покатилось по каменному полу. Кто-то победно заулюлюкал, другой голос засмеялся. Паддингтон воровато оглянулся и, пока его никто не заметил, подбежал к дверям.

Просунув голову, он увидел четверых смешных человечков с большими ушами. Повсюду была разлита вода, тут и там виднелась пена, а двое из них с довольно грозным видом пытались поделить большое ведро. Оно, наверное, и упало, решил медвежонок. Два других человечка носились по залу, развешивая в воздухе длинные белые свечи.

В то же время Аргус Филч заканчивал вечерний обход замка. Размахивая фонарем, он шел по одному из боковых коридоров, намереваясь проверить эльфов в Большом зале, когда навстречу ему выбежала Миссис Норрис. Кошка, завидев хозяина, тут же протяжно мяукнула, сообщая о вопиющем нарушении правил.

— Что ты нашла, моя дорогая? — ласково потрепал он ее за ухом. — Идем посмотрим.

Миссис Норрис мурлыкнула и потрусила впереди, ведя своего хозяина прямиком к Большому залу. Тяжелые двери были распахнуты, и по звукам, доносящимся оттуда, было понятно, что ничего хорошего там точно не происходит.

«Опять Пивз!» — подумал Филч и бросился внутрь.

Но увиденное заставило его замереть прямо на пороге: посреди Большого зала, в окружении довольных домовиков, с щетками для мытья пола на задних лапах весело танцевал коричневый медведь в красной шляпе. Выдержка изменила ему, и, схватившись за сердце, Филч закричал:

— Медведь!

Медвежонок обернулся и под одобрительный смех человечков заскользил к дверям, заставив Филча попятиться.

— Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Паддингтон. А вы, наверное, профессор Дамблдор, о котором мне столько рассказывал Хагрид, — медвежонок стер с мордочки пену и протянул лапу. — Ой! — он, не удержавшись, поскользнулся. Но тут же встал, потирая ушибленное место, и пробормотал: — Надо прекращать так падать…

— Говорящий! — в ужасе воскликнул Филч и, закатив глаза, свалился в обморок.

— Профессор?.. — медвежонок снял шляпу.

— Паддингтон! — в ту же секунду у зала оказался Хагрид. Увидев лежащего без сознания Филча, он схватился за голову. — Что ты натворил? Бедняга Филч...

Домовики, завидев великана, с тихим щелчком растворились в воздухе, забыв на полу ведро.

— Хагрид, — понурившись, медвежонок снял щетки и тронул его за полу пиджака. — Профессор Дамблдор теперь точно не позволит остаться мне в Хогвартсе, да? Даже за сэндвич с мармеладом?

Хагрид грустно улыбнулся и взял Паддингтона за лапу.

— Тебе повезло, что у профессора Дамблдора большое сердце. И он-то точно не падает в обморок при виде медведей.

— Это значит, что я могу остаться? — медвежонок даже подпрыгнул.

— Можешь, — рассмеялся Хагрид. — Да... И надо бы сказать кому-то, чтобы Филча отнесли в Больничное крыло.

***

Паддингтон поселился на опушке леса, соорудив себе домик на дереве наподобие того, что был у них с тетей и дядей. Почти все обитатели замка вскоре привыкли к нему. Никто уже не мог и представить, как бы они жили без этого милого медвежонка. Он часто помогал мадам Стебль в теплицах, ассистировал факультетским командам во время тренировок по квиддичу и совершал обход леса с Хагридом. А в один из дней решил перемыть все окна в замке. Его улыбчивую мордочку студенты до сих пор вспоминали со смехом.

Как и пообещал сам себе, Паддингтон написал тете Люси в тот же вечер. Отправлять письма совиной почтой поначалу было непривычно, но вскоре он научился и этому. Как и умываться в озере. Главное — успеть убежать от кальмара, который почему-то крайне не любил, когда медвежонок приходил купаться.

Казалось, жизнь складывается просто отлично. Медвежонок очень сдружился с домовиками, встреченными в первый день в Хогвартсе. Это оказались совсем молодые эльфы, не так давно принятые на работу на кухню замка. Они таскали ему сладости взамен на рассказы про Дремучее Перу. И единственное, по чему он скучал — мармелад. Паддингтон даже просил эльфов отвести его на кухню, чтобы он смог научить их варить его любимое лакомство, но те почему-то отказывались. И никакие истории не могли их переубедить. Тогда он решил, что непременно найдет вход самостоятельно. Почти неделю медвежонок с совершенно невинным видом разгуливал по коридорам Хогвартса, заглядывая в самые дальние уголки, но так и не преуспел. Нашел только какого-то огромного трехглавого пса да оказался в подвале кондитерской в соседней деревушке. Это, конечно, было хорошо — сладкое он все-таки очень любил, — но мармелада там все равно не было.

Позже вечером он смотрел на небо. Все ждал, что упадет какая-нибудь звезда, чтобы загадать желание. В волшебном замке должны сбываться любые желания, размышлял он, а ему-то всего и надо — маленькую баночку мармелада. Паддингтон долго вглядывался в горизонт, но ни одной падающей звезды так и не увидел. Он попытался заснуть, но в животе урчало, и сон не шел. Медвежонок перевернулся на другой бок, в животе снова заурчало. Ему вспомнилось, что дядя Пастузо как-то рассказывал, что медведи, давно не евшие мармелад, впадают в спячку и могут даже ходить во сне. Паддингтон еще какое-то время покрутился, повертелся и не заметил, как заснул.

Почему он оказался в лесу, медвежонок не знал. Очнулся, когда зашел уже далеко, а замок и озеро давно скрылись из вида. Когда он было подумал, что совсем заблудился, впереди вдруг что-то ярко вспыхнуло и закричали люди. Вот они-то ему и помогут! Паддингтон со всех лап бросился вперед, пока сквозь деревья не увидел загон. Внутри него находились какие-то огромные чешуйчатые животные, напоминавшие ящериц, что часто встречались ему в лесах Перу. Медвежонок уставился на них во все глаза. Таких больших и красивых он, конечно, никогда раньше не видел: серебристо-голубой с длинными острыми рогами скалился и щелкал зубами; зеленый, покрытый гладкой чешуей, извивался и топал могучими задними лапами; у красного шею украшала бахрома из тонких золотых пик; и был еще гигантский черный. И хотя в пастях были видны внушительного размера клыки, а от громоподобного рыка закладывало уши, Паддингтон не мог отвести глаз. Как завороженный смотрел на черного ящера, как медвежонок окрестил его про себя. Зрачки у того были вертикальные, как у кошки. Выдохнув клуб дыма, ящер шумно улегся. На шее его была надета массивная цепь, которая явно причиняла беспокойство. Недолго думая, Паддингтон перелез через деревянное ограждение и подошел к ящеру.

— Добрый вечер, — медвежонок приподнял шляпу. — Отличная сегодня погода, верно?

Ящер не ответил. Весь его вид так и говорил: давай проверим, какой ты храбрый, а потом я решу, сожрать тебя или нет!

— Меня зовут Паддингтон, я приехал из Дремучего Перу. А откуда прибыли вы? Молчите, — вздохнул он. — Вам здесь не нравится? Но здесь же так красиво! Большой замок и озеро, и лес, и такие приятные люди. Хотите, я сниму цепь, и вы все-все сами сможете увидеть?

Словно поняв, о чем его спросили, ящер хищно прищурился и едва заметно повел головой. Приняв это за кивок одобрения, Паддингтон поочередно осмотрел фиксирующие цепь колья, вбитые в землю. Он попытался вытащить один из них, но тот так и не сдвинулся с места, сколько он ни раскачивал. Тогда медвежонок, от усердия высунув язык, попробовал разжать одно из звеньев, и через пару минут оно поддалось! Ящер дернул головой, цепь натянулась и со глухим звоном разорвалась, едва не ударив Паддингтона свободным концом по лбу. Покончив со второй, он победно взревел. Задрав голову, медвежонок восторженно следил за тем, как ящер тяжело расправляет огромные крылья.

— Отключись! Кто выпустил хвосторогу?! Осторожно! Медведь! Откуда здесь медведь?! Уберите его, пока она его не сожрала! — послышалось со всех сторон.

— Паддингтон! — раздался совсем рядом окрик Хагрида. — Как ты тут оказался?! — он схватил медвежонка и поспешил отбежать на безопасное расстояние.

— Я не мог уснуть, — в животе его тут же заурчало. — Понимаешь, Хагрид, я давно не ел мармелад. Маленькие человечки не берут меня с собой на кухню. Хотя я даже обещал им научить его готовить. Нам, перуанским медведям, никак нельзя без мармелада… — шепотом закончил медвежонок. 

— И что ты хотел сделать? Тут-то точно мармелада нет!

— Снять цепь, чтобы ящер мог увидеть, какой Хогвартс красивый, — серьезно ответил он.

— Не стоит тебе так больше делать, малыш. Это драконы, и они очень опасны. Тебе повезло, что хвосторога тебя не съе… Впрочем, не важно, — пробормотал Хагрид. — И как ты только тут оказался?!

— Просто пришел, — пожал плечами Паддингтон. — Не знаю, как это вышло. Хагрид, а как бы мне все-таки получить хотя бы сэндвич с мармеладом, хотя бы половинку?

— Пойдем, — рассмеялся тот в ответ, — научим маленьких человечков варить твой мармелад. Думается мне, что после истории о таком приключении они точно не смогут отказать.

Он взял медвежонка за лапу. В небо, выдохнув пламя, взлетел черный дракон. Его чешуя красиво серебрилась в свете полной луны.

Спустя несколько часов Паддингтон отодвинул от себя очередную пустую банку. Сыто погладив живот, он икнул и было потянулся за следующей, но чуть не свалился со стула. Домовики захихикали. Сидящий рядом профессор Дамблдор понимающе похлопал его плечу.

— Похоже, — лукаво улыбнулся директор, — эти маленькие проныры не рассказывали тебе, что апельсиновый мармелад — моё самое любимое лакомство?


End file.
